1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-leveling constructional laser for generating an optical plumb or leveling beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a constructional laser, which is capable of self-leveling, under action of a gravity force, in a limited self-leveling region of about xc2x15xc2x0, includes a housing, and a rotably and substantially fictionlessly securable in the housing, self-leveling electrooptical system for generating a vertical and/or horizontal, punctual and/or linear visible laser beam.
In distinction from the precision measuring technology, in the ragged environment of the construction industry, accessory-free, one-piece constructional lasers with compact housings and, if necessary, shock-absorbing, are used. An often need to use a constructional laser on steeply inclined supports and directly on walls and ceilings usually leads to the use of temporary auxiliary constructions to provide slightly inclined supports for supporting a constructional laser. Stands and other auxiliary equipment are not always immediately available or are lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,952 discloses a plumb light that should be manually leveled on a slightly inclined support with the use of box levels. The plumb light includes a light source pivotable within an angle of 0-90xc2x0.
The Japanese Publication SP-IO 160471 discloses a compact plumb laser for the constructional industry that can temporary be mounted on a wall or a ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,585 discloses a self-leveling constructional laser that includes attachment means fixedly secured on the housing for using the laser on a floor or a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,793 discloses a self-leveling constructional laser including a template for supporting the housing on a floor and that provides for self-leveling of the electrooptical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,487 discloses an optional stand for mounting the laser on a steeply inclined support. A laser beam, which is directed onto the support, is freely visible from an exit window offset with respect to the bearing surface.
The object of the present invention is to provide a constructional laser for use in the ragged environment of the constructional industry and which can be easily mounted on a steeply inclined support and directly on a wall or a ceiling.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a self-leveling constructional laser including a housing, an electrooptical system for generating visible plumb light beam and/or visible horizontal light beam which is firmly focused at least in one direction. The electrooptical system is located in the laser housing and is self-aligning under a gravity force within a self-leveling region. The laser further includes a stand fixedly secured to the housing for mounting the housing on a bearing support, with the stand being continuously pivotable about a pivot axis transverse to the light beam in an angular region of greater than 20xc2x0 and/or being discretely pivotable in angular steps encompassing the self-leveling region and with the stand being locable in its pivotal position.
By providing a stand fixedly secured to the housing, pivotable in a large angular region, and securable in its pivotal position, it became possible mount the laser on a steeply inclined support, a wall, and/or ceiling, with a preliminary rough leveling by sight up to the self-leveling region.
Advantageously, the angular region is so selected that it is greater than 90xc2x0, preferably is a multiple of 90xc2x0 up to a full circle, i.e., up to 360xc2x0. Such angular region permits to mount the laser on a wall or a ceiling.
Advantageously, the pivot axis is supported in a spaced relationship to a center point of two opposite side surfaces of the housing. This permits to achieve a change of a position of a respective lower side surface with respect to the support upon pivoting of the housing out by 180xc2x0, with the stand being supported on the support.
With the pivoting of the housing from a laser transportation position into a laser use position, the lower side surface becomes continuously free-lying and, with the impact point of the laser beam on the support being clearly visible, the light beam itself can be used for a simple and precise positioning of the laser. Advantageously, the pivot axis is supported in the housing with a possibility of a limited displacement therein, whereby the distance between the visible impact point on the support and the side surface can be increased so that the visibility of the impact point is improved.
Advantageously, the stand is frictionlessly and selflockingly connected with the housing. This permits to easily stop the preliminary leveling.
Advantageously, the stand is arranged along the pivot axis on opposite sides of the housing, so that the stands at the same time, forms a protective frame against an obtuse impact loading.
Advantageously, the stand is plate-shaped on one or both sides in a plane transverse to the pivot axis and, advantageously, covers the housing in at least one pivotal position of the stand along the pivot axis, forming a protection plate against a pointed impact loading.
Advantageously, the stand is formed of a formstable, impact-resistent, energy-absorbing material such as, e.g., hard rubber or plastics. With such a material, any impact dissipates in this material.
Advantageously, the stand is provided with attachment means, such as a sleeve with an inner thread, for temporary mounting the stand on a support.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to is construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.